Pollen Therapy
by terryperry04
Summary: Summary: Goku invited Vegeta to a newly established spa because he was given a free voucher from Master Roshi. They signed in for a pollen therapy to be refreshed and relaxed after they had trained. Huh! What is with these girls! BEWARE the Pollen Girls! Oneshot. Warning: PWP. Lemon. Language. Parody.


**Pollen Therapy**

**Summary:** Goku invited Vegeta to a newly established spa because he was given a free voucher from Master Roshi. They signed in for a pollen therapy to be refreshed and relaxed after they had trained. Huh?! What is with these girls?! BEWARE the Pollen Girls! Oneshot. **Warning**: PWP. Lemon. Language. Parody.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball and its characters.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Welcome to Lime Blossom Spa!" greeted the telecom to the two saiyans as they entered the establishment. It was styled in a modern traditional oriental setting. The foyer was enormous and the chandelier was made from colorful paper lanterns which created the place a warm ambience. At the middle is where a concierge is, and a robot was manning the desk.<p>

"Good day to you sirs! What can I do for you?" asked the machine with its electronic voice.

"Oh, Hello!" greeted Goku, presenting two vouchers to the robot. "We have a coupon for a VIP aromatherapy? My friend and I wanted to try this place." He gestured to Vegeta.

"Oh, just a moment sir." said the robot as it took the coupons and inserted it in a slot placed on its body. It took a brief moment for the robot to process the coupons then its eyes glowed red. "You are lucky sir this coupons were only valid until today."

"Please follow me." said the robot as it escorted the two saiyans to the hall behind him. The walls were decorated with different flowers, there were common ones and others were species they had never seen before. The robot led them further until they reached a dead end and there was a huge shoji door. The robot pressed the keypad and the door slid open revealing a hall that led to large room designed in an oriental way.

"This will be your room gentlemen." the robot said as the two saiyans walked inside. "The changing room is there at the right door and the pollen room is over there." The robot pointed at the large door at the back. The robot went to the refrigerator at the side of the room and took a bottle of liquor.

"This is a special liquor that is included on the package. You will feel the complete the complete satisfaction of the therapy if you would drink it before going to the pollen room" said the machine as he poured the drink in a two goblets leaving it and the bottle on the center table. Vegeta took one of the goblets and drank all its content in one gulp.

"If you need something, press the call button on the keypad and I'll be there to answer your needs." then the robot took its leave, closing the door.

Vegeta then poured himself another drink and drank half of its content. "This shit tastes fucking awesome." as he downed the content of his goblet. The liquor leaves a welcoming burn as it trails down his throat, and he stated to feel his blood circulating. "Try some Kakarot, this stuff is really good."

Goku took the other goblet and took a sip before drinking it in one go after finding the taste and sensation wonderful.

"You're right Vegeta, this is good. I can feel why the robot said it is better to drink this stuff before going to the pollen room. It makes you feel more energetic. Do you think they have more in here?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator. "Well were in luck, this container has a lot of them."

"Well, bring a couple in the pollen room after you had change." Vegeta said as he came ot of the changing room, only a piece of towel was tied around his waist.

"If you say so. Plus, these drinks are free and part of the package." Goku said as he went to the changing room and stripped himself off his clothes and placed his clothings on the rack next to vegeta. He took a towel and tied it around himself. He saw Vegeta going inside the pollen room as he went out.

"Vegeta, should I get the glasses too?" Goku shouted as he took an armful of liquor, heading to the pollen room. As he entered the room, he noted that it was in a semi-circular shape. It was warm inside like a sauna; however unlike the sauna there is a fragrant smell that surrounds the room. It was like a smoky, pungent, pinelike, and spicy yet sweet scent. The aroma was somewhat a mix of cypress and jasmine.

"Nah, we can directly drink it on the bottle." Vegeta said, sitting at a bench that was placed on the wall, his arms resting at the back seat.

Goku sat beside from him and placed the bottles between them. He took one bottle and opened it effortlessly. "Bottoms up!" He chugged down the whole substance and gave loud burp as he rubbed his mouth with his arm. "Man, that feel awesome. The scent here is relaxing, plus my sensation had heightened gradually."

"You're right, the heat is also welcoming." Vegeta said as he could feel himself perspire, holding a bottle. "How did you get that vouchers again?"

"Oh, I won it from Master Roshi. We gambled and I won over him multiple times. He wouldn't take his loss and bet that coupons." Goku said as he opened another bottle. "I won two, and because I really don't know who to invite, I invited you when we had bumped into each other awhile ago."

The two saiyans continued to have a conversation as they down every single bottle. Their sensation had heightened exponentially and the scent, plus the liquor had taken over their mind. They had sweated a lot due to the heat inside the room; their cocks had been erected for quite some time as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Unknown to them the air had tiny mutated pollens, and slowly it took form and gradually the pollens became girls. One of them had short blonde hair, had blue eyes, and had a huge breast. The other had long black hair and purple eyes. They approached the two saiyans and they sensually touch them.

Goku groaned as he felt something was swirling inside his mouth, and that there was a pleasing friction on his cock. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was being kissed by a black haired woman. He groaned as he felt a pinch on his nipple and the hand jacking on his cock became faster. Goku then grabbed the brunette's head and he torridly kissed her. He explored her mouth with his tongue and tasted her. She tasted sweet as they swirled their tongues even though they had separated. He slightly pushed the girl in front of him and looked at Vegeta, who was making out with a blonde haired girl. The brunette went on her knees and hurriedly gave the saiyan hero fellatio.

"Fuck!" Goku moaned from the sudden heat that enveloped his huge length.

Vegeta was dominating the blonde's mouth as he plowed her pussy with his fingers. The blonde parted form the make out with Vegeta. She trailed her lips to his jaw until she reached his pits, licking the sweaty patch of skin. He had woken when he felt someone was touching him but with his mind in a buzzed state, lust took over him.

"On your knees woman!" Vegeta commanded as the blonde complied.

She went on her knees and was between Vegeta's legs. She slowly untied the knot of the towel and opened it revealing her much awaited present. She grinned when she saw the saiyan's package. It was a huge and thick cock. She held the base of his dick she slowly jerked it off as she licked his sweaty balls.

"Ughh!" Goku moaned out loud as he felt a hard suck on his dick. He placed his hand on the head of the brunette and pushed it so that she would take him deeper. "Yeah, just like that, eat my meat!"

"Take my seed, woman!" cried Vegeta as he released his spunk inside the blonde's mouth. The girl greedily lapped the prince's shaft after drinking his semen. Then the blonde impaled herself on Vegeta's penis. She ride his cock like there was no tomorrow.

"You one little bitch, you hungry for my cock huh?!" panted Vegeta as he plunged his hips aggressively. The girl moaned as she succumbed to the pleasure of being fucked. Vegeta the lifted the girl and settled her on the floor as he continued to fuck her ruthlessly. The blonde wrapped her arms around the saiyan's neck initiating another kiss. Lewd sounds were heard as Goku shamelessly fucked the face of the brunette, his dick touching the back of her throat. The girl eagerly received his cock, as saliva dribbled out from her mouth from the erratic movements of the saiyan hero.

"Yeah! Drink it all!" Goku moaned out loud as he released inside the brunette's mouth. The girl eagerly drank the thick copious amount of semen, licking her lips. She then positioned herself in front of Goku, kneeling down as she raised her ass promiscuously. Goku in his buzzed state of mind took the opportunity to eat out her drenched pussy. The girl moaned aloud as she took pleasure on the tongue that was obscenely moving inside her womanhood.

"Your pussy tastes so good!" Goku groaned as he vigorously eat out her pussy. He swirled his tongue inside her as he continued to scrape his bottom teeth on her clitoris. Her vaginal fluid tasted and smelled so sweet that Goku is getting hooked by it. It actually is an aphrodisiac. It is so very potent that just being rubbed on the skin will make the person think nothing but sex.

Goku the reached for a bottle beside him, which was half empty and plunged the bottle's neck inside as the liquid poured inside her. Goku then continued to eat her pussy, creating a vulgar noise as he slurped the liquid in her vagina. The girl was a moaning mess from the saiyan's actions, her hips shaking wildly. Goku firmly held her hips as he continued to drink the liquor until nothing was lef inside of her. He wiped his mouth with his arms and smirked as he swiftly probed her entance in one harsh thrust.

Vegeta fondled the blonde's breast as he continued to fuck her aimlessly. The blonde was clawing the saiyan's back as she submitted to the harsh blow of his hips. The pain only made Vegeta to pound her more brutally.

"You like that woman?! You like to be treated like an animal in heat!" Vegeta grunted. "Well, I'll breed you until you beg me to stop." Vegeta continued to plow her as he could feel his impending release. The girl moaned stridently as Vegeta suddenly struck the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. Vegeta knowing this continually aimed at the spot. The blonde can't take it anymore and released her orgasm, her vaginal wall clamping down on the prince's dick and some of her fluid went inside his urethra.

Vegeta groaned as he released inside the woman, it was like peeing inside of her as his semen continued to overflow inside her womb. A lot of his fluid was dripping out from the blonde's pussy. As Vegeta was catching his breath, the blonde knelt between his legs and sucked his still hard cock. "You really love cock that much huh?"

Goku continued to fuck the brunette with harsh thrusts. The woman's left arm was hooked on Goku's shoulder as they made out with each other. Goku was playing with her breasts, fonling it and squeezing her pink nipples harshly with his fingers.

"So fucking tight!" Goku grunted as he reached the girl's pussy with his left hand to stimulate it thoroughly. The girl continued to moan and whimper as she released again while being fucked by the saiyan. The juices made Goku's cock bigger inside her. The girl was now out of her mind from over sensitivity. Goku unhooked the woman's arm and grabbed her hips as he continued to fuck her, his hips getting faster, his dick continued to pummel her insides. He grabbed her hair and harshly pulled it, she screamed loudly as Goku continued to ram inside of her in an inhumane speed.

"I'm gonna cum!" Goku groaned as he released spurt after spurt of his baby making fluid, her pussy dripping from semen. Goku wiped his head from the sweat as he sat down.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms hugging him from the back he looked behind and saw a blonde girl. He was caught from a surprise as the girl made out with him. He looked at Vegeta and saw that he was being surrounded by five girls, all worshipping his body. The saiayan prince was already driven from the lust and pleasure the spa had serviced them. He then felt someone was already sucking his still hard cock and moaned as he felt someone was licking his hairy balls. He grinned from the kiss thinking that the time of pleasure and carnality is just beginning. With that last thought he too, succumb to the calling of the immoral desire.

* * *

><p>"So Vegeta, did you like your stay in the spa?" Goku asked as they left the premises of the establishment.<p>

"It was good. I would be visiting this place sometime soon." Vegeta replied with a smirk as he showed Goku a gold card.

The two saiyans was so satisfied with the orgy they had experienced that they signed up for a lifetime membership. The two of them flew back to their home feeling refreshed and satisfied and can't help thinking that tomorrow they will visit the spa again.

**AN: Well, how did I do? This is my first time writing straight smut, I hope I did good. I'm more inclined on yaoi, but it's just that this idea came to mind when I had read the manga 'The Pollinic Girls Attack!' It was so hilarious how they suffer from allergies in an erotically bizarre way that I need to make a story out of it.**

**I hope that you all like it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Now I'm off to continue 'The Family That Helps Together'. If you haven't read it yet, please do! I would really be pleased about it.**


End file.
